


To Build A Home

by Isaac_McCa11



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/F, Growing Old Together, hoo boy yall, several characters die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_McCa11/pseuds/Isaac_McCa11
Summary: Inspired by To Build A Home by The Cinematic Orchestra.Cress and Cinder settle down together.





	

When Cinder and Cress had turned 60, they had retired from the palace and politics. They had settled down on Earth, in the countryside of the Eastern Commonwealth, in a more rural area. They still kept in contact with their friends, of course, and their daughter who stayed on Luna (Peony was the queen, but was quickly working on dismantling the monarchy, picking up where Cinder had left off). The area was rural enough that not everyone recognized them instantly, and they were mainly left in peace. It was a lovely cottage, with a huge weeping willow tree that locals had told them was older than they were. Cress had immediately taken to the old tree, planting flowers all around it. She would drag Cinder with her and make her flower crowns, even if her hands sometimes would shake. They would have picnics under the leaves, or just sit quietly and read.

They spent their other days together, sometimes shopping for groceries, their hands clasped together, or watching net-dramas, sometimes comming their daughter and friends. Overall, it was peaceful and they loved every minute of time they spent together.

When Thorne was 75, about 10 years after they moved to the cottage, he died of a heart attack quite suddenly. His husband, Kai, held a memorial service that people from all over attended. Carswell Thorne and Kai had charmed the world, and many people felt devastated by the loss. Cinder and Cress had of course attended the funeral, even though they were older and tired. Even Peony came down to say good bye to her Uncle Thorne. She had only been able to stay for a few days before she had to return to Luna. Cress and Cinder sttayed with Kai for two weeks more before returning back home.

Three years later, Emilie passed away at age 77. She was in a car accident with her wife, Iko, and had died instantly upon impact. The funeral and memorial service were held in France, and their group stayed at Scarlet’s large farm, just a block away from Iko and Emilie’s home. Iko was a wreck after her wife’s passing, and would just stare out a window sadly. She couldn’t cry, since she was an android, and so she just sat and stared. Cinder’s heart broke seeing her best friend in such a state, and she cried to Cress about it, who held her close, and rocked her gently.

“Don’t leave me,” Cinder whispered into Cress’s chest as Cress held her tightly.

“You’re not getting rid of me, sweetheart. I promise.” Cress whispered, kissing her wife’s forehead. They fell asleep holding each other that night, clinging to each other to make sure the other was real.

When Cinder and Cress returned to their home, old nightmares returned, nightmares of Levana and isolation and death. Cress would jolt awake, feeling her loneliness pressing down on her, and have to make sure that Cinder was still next to her, was still breathing. Cinder would also have nights where she’d jolt awake, remembering Thorne stabbing Cress, and she’d make sure her beautiful wife was not bleeding from a stomach wound, but was okay. Some nights they’d go back to sleep, other nights they’d make tea and just cuddle together.

A year and three months after Emilie’s death, Cress Linh-Darnel passed away at the age of 78. She passed away in her sleep, peacefully. Cinder had cried and howled with pain, trying to shake her wife awake.

“You promised you wouldn’t leave me!” Cinder sobbed into Cress’s still form. “You promised, you promised….”

They buried Cress under the willow tree that Cress had adored, and Cinder had cried until she couldn’t cry anymore. Iko had held her best friend tightly, and opted to stay with Cinder in the aftermath.

Cinder would shuffle around sometimes, turning to tell Cress something before remembering, and feeling hollow inside. She sometimes would make an extra cup of tea, before remembering that Cress would never drink it, and that Iko couldn’t. The flowers that Cress had planted wilted and died, but the willow tree stayed firmly put. The home didn’t feel like a home to Cinder anymore, not without Cress there. Home was where Cress was.

Cinder passed away six years later, at the age of 84. Wolf and Kai had died before her, Wolf four years before at age 85, and Kai the year before her at age 85 as well. When Cinder passed away, there had been a large service, celebrating the true queen of Luna, the revolutionary. But none of that mattered to Cinder.

When Cinder died, she looked down to find her body whole, which she found odd, and much younger. That had been a bit distressing, until she heard a familiar laugh.

“It weirded me out, too, love, but it’s okay.” A kind and beautiful voice spoke. Cinder looked up to see Cress, and felt tears in her eyes. Cress had launched herself at Cinder, who sobbed as she held her wife again, for the first time in six years.

“I missed you so much!” Cinder cried.

“I missed you, too! I love you, I love you.” Cress whispered, pressing sweet kisses to Cinder’s face.

And for the first time in six years, Cinder knew that she was really home.


End file.
